


Can't Sleep

by kirojin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kirishima Touka - Freeform, Sleepwear, kaneki ken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirojin/pseuds/kirojin
Summary: Kaneki can't decide whether he can't sleep because of the nightmares or the fact he's sleeping next to Touka.





	Can't Sleep

How can you be so calm when sleeping? He thinks as he looks at the violet haired female sleeping peacefully next to him.

How can you sleep even when you know you could be hunted at any second? Knowing you might not wake up breathing? Knowing the world could end at any second?

He's really thinking about it to much... Of course he is, though. This is one of the handful of people he cares about. He has every right to worry, right?

It's late at night, yet he can't sleep. The tiredness from the nights of not sleeping due to nightmares, worrying, and well...killing people, really show on Ken's face. There's eye bags that look as if though he's added eyeshadow to them, and he looks paler than usual.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. He rests his hands on the edge of the sink and looks at his face in the mirror. He stares, as if though trying to solve a puzzle. It's so shocking, the transformation he's gone through. Even Hinami, Touka, Nishiki, Tsukiyama and everyone else were shocked when they saw him.

Did he really change that much...?

God, what has happened to you? You were so different back then... He thinks to himself as he keeps looking at the mirror, starting and staring for long minutes.

Until he hears bare feet walking on the floor.

Touka yawns as she opens the door and looks at him.

"What are you doing in here at three in the morning, looking at yourself in the mirror?" she asks, brows furrowed in both tiredness and confusion.

He sighs, a small, light blush appearing on his face. He doesn't answer her question.

He doesn't want to.

"S-sorry, I just... I don't know what I was doing..." he says quietly. So quietly she can barely hear his voice despite the fact they're probably two feet away.

She grabs his hand and pulls him back to his bed, walking tiredly. She pushed him onto it and hastily throws the blanket over him, leaving him mostly uncovered due to the sloppiness.

She lays down, curls up into a small ball, and closes her eyes.

He finally admits it-

"I can't sleep, Touka-chan."

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Why?" she asks, tiredly. It sounds as if though she doesn't care, but she does. Deep, deep down, she really does care for him.

"I've been having nightmares lately... I haven't slept right for about a month..." he explains.

He keeps talking about his problems and why he can't sleep. She listens, giving occasional nods and playing with his hair.

"You're like my therapist," he jokes, looking at the ceiling. "God, what am I saying?" he sighs, asking both himself and her.

She chuckles softly, and the action makes goosebumps rise up on his skin. He gulps.

"T-Touka-chan.... You're a little close...." he says, blushing slightly. She notices and moves away a little.

"Sorry," she says, blushing as well. She comes up with an excuse. "I just wanted to listen to you better... You talk a little too quiet..." she says.

Then, she smirks. She grabs the pillow under her head and smacks his chest with it.

"H-hey-ah!" he says, shocked as she keeps hitting him with it until he's on the ground from the beat down of the pillow.

She laughs, holding her stomach since she feels it's going to explode from her laughter. It's too strong, and loud.

That's for sure.

"Keep it down!" he says, covering her mouth. She looks angry at the action, but gets quiet.

For a moment, he's terrified.

Even though he was a Kakuja, Touka would not hesitate to kick his ass.

Then, to his surprise, she laughs. She laughs with the same passion, yet it's quieter.

"W-what are you laughing about?" he asks, and she points at him.

"Y-you!" she laughs, poking his strong chest with the tip of her finger. She stops laughing after a while and grabs the pillow again. He laughs and groans at the hard hits of the pillow.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

She's laughing a lot. A lot. It almost makes him feel warm.

In fact, it does. And he realizes how lucky he is to have her and people like her.

People that care for him...

People that love him.

 


End file.
